The Greatest Temptation
by JadeMoon
Summary: Takes place at the very end of Book 6 (Spellbound.) Morgan joins with Selene and becomes part of Amyranth. Will she embrace dark magic and renounce the light?
1. Showdown with Selene

The Greatest Temptation

Chapter 1: Showdown with Selene

I got the idea for this story just a couple of hours ago, when I was re-reading Spellbound. I just imagined what Morgan would be like if she joined with Selene, so here is what I thought of. I hope you enjoy it, and be sure to review.

JadeMoon

**Morgan's POV**

**from Spellbound- **"You don't understand," Selene said patiently. "You don't know enough to realize what you're doing. Hunter here is simply weak and misguided, and who cares? He isn't worth anything to anyone. But you, my dear. You have potential I can't ignore. I offer you the chance to be more powerful than you could possibly imagine. You are one of the few witches I've met who's worthy of being one of us. You could add to our greatness instead of draining us. You- and your coven tools." **-**

I looked at Selene, intending to say no, when movement caught my eye. I saw Mary K. shift in the corner of the room. We would never get out of here alive if I didn't join with Selene. I needed to save Hunter and Mary K. I swallowed and said, "Yes."

I felt I flash of surprise come from three people- Selene, Hunter, and someone standing in the doorway. Cal. "Morgan?" he asked. Selene and Hunter turned to the doorway to see who had said my name.

Ignoring him, Selene turned back to me. "You will, Morgan? You will leave Hunter and bright magic to join me?" I nodded. Selene smiled. "You have no idea what you and I could do together. What you and _Cal _could do together." Cal's gaze flitted back and forth between Selene and me. His eyes were wide and solemn.

Hunter spoke up. "Morgan, no, don't do this. We can beat her. Don't doubt your power. You-" Hunter's voice was cut off when Selene waved her hand.

"She doesn't doubt her power, Giomanach. Morgan knows that she will be better off if she can get the most out of her magic. And she can by joining with me."

I looked past Selene to Hunter. He had an almost scared look in his eyes. "Morgan," he said. "Please don't choose the dark. Don't choose Cal. You told me love me, Morgan. Have you forgotten?" At those words, I felt tears run down my face.

"I still love you, Hunter. But I have to do this. Take Mary K. and go. Tell my parents that I'm dead. Tell them whatever you want. I'm going with Selene. I need to do this to save you." Hunter's chin trembled, and he tried to keep from crying.

Cal walked forward to take my hand. "We can be together again, Morgan. I know you still love me. I can feel it. And I can help you and guide you much better than Giomanach can." All I could do was nod. I didn't love Cal as much as I used to, and I felt that Hunter would be a better teacher for me. I didn't want to leave him.

"Selene, I will come with you on one condition," I said.

"Name it," she responded automatically.

"Let Hunter and Mary K. go. They have nothing to do with this. Especially Mary K. She's innocent."

A smile played at the corners of Selene's lips. "Done," she said. She turned to Hunter and muttered a spell. Hunter, caught off guard, tried to put up blocks. But Selene was too fast. Within a few seconds, Hunter's eyes were blank, and he was still. She did the same thing to Mary K.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I put a spell on them so they will go back to Hunter's car and drive to your home without interfering with us. The spell will wear off when they arrive back at your house. And Hunter will tell your parents everything that has happened. He will say that you came to fight me, and that you didn't survive the battle. Hunter grabbed Mary K. and left after seeing you die. It is the simplest explanation. Go." She waved her hands at Hunter and Mary K., and they stumbled out the door. Selene turned back to me. "We will of course have to leave Widow's Vale. Tonight, when your family is asleep, you will go back home and retrieve your belongings."

"But won't they come in the next day and see that everything's gone?" I asked.

"I will cast a spell to make your parents think they have already cleared out part of your room. Then you, Cal, and I will head down to the city, where you will be inducted into Amyranth right away. You are not ready for Amyranth, but I will convince the other members to let you in. Your exceptional powers will get you in, Morgan, don't worry about that."

"Wait a minute," I said. "How do I know that you won't kill me for the tools?"

"Morgan," Selene said patiently, "I said before that I wanted you _and _the coven tools. You will be a vital asset to Amyranth, not just the tools." Not believing her, I reached out and touched Selene's cheek. She let down her walls so I could enter her mind. I saw the joy that I had brought her, her eagerness for me to get back together with Cal. She couldn't wait to show me to Amyranth. I saw how bad she wanted to guide me as well. No, she didn't want to kill me. She wanted to take me in so I would be something like a daughter to her. I dropped my hand and looked at Selene's beautiful golden eyes.

"I believe you," I whispered.

"Excellent. Now, you will stay here tonight and go back home in a few hours, perhaps around midnight. Then tomorrow we will meet with Amyranth."

AN: I hope the first chapter was okay. I can't wait for this story to develop a little more. Remember to review!


	2. Amyranth

Chapter 2: Amyranth

Happy Thanksgiving! One of the few days of the year where you have a perfectly good excuse to stuff yourself. Enjoy it. I watched the parade and the dog show that came on after it, so now that I have nothing to do, I figured I might as well update. Don't forget to review!

JadeMoon

**Morgan's POV**

I was sleeping in one of the spare bedrooms of Selene's house when Cal came in and shook me awake. "Morgan, get up," he whispered. "Time to take one last trip to your house." As soon as I opened my eyes and surveyed my surroundings, the events of the evening came flooding back. Tears filled my eyes as I thought of seeing my home one last time. But it was all for the best. I needed to protect my family. Instead of losing two daughters, my parents would only lose one- the daughter that wasn't theirs.

Cal drove me to my house and told me to take as much stuff as I needed. I unlocked the door magically so no one would hear the sound of the key. I cast a see-me-not spell and crept past my parents' and Mary K.'s bedrooms. As soon as I walked into my room, I collapsed onto my bed and cried. I must have cried for 15 minutes before remembering that Cal was waiting for me. I peered out my window and saw him asleep in his car, head pressed against the window. Good. I could spend as much time here as I wanted.

After getting back in my bed, I stared at the ceiling for about a half hour, thoughts churning in my head. I finally got up and collected my stuff, putting it all in suitcases and trash bags. I got Cal up, and he helped me put everything in my car and his. As I took one last look around the house, I stopped at the mantel. Pictures of Mary K. and myself were in the front, with group photos surrounding them. I picked up a picture that had been taken last Thanksgiving. My parents, Mary K., aunts, uncle, cousins, and I were gathered around the table, smiling. I held tight to the picture and felt a tear fall from my eye. It landed on the picture, and I wiped it off, smearing the glass. I would take this picture with me.

Outside, Cal was leaning against his car, waiting for me. "Are you ready to go?" he asked quietly. I nodded. If I didn't leave now, I never would. Cal kissed me quickly on the mouth, and I didn't flinch. "Everything will be fine, Morgan. New York City is going to be our new home. You'll get used to Amyranth really fast. I promise." I just nodded again, not believing him. I swung myself into my car and took one last look at my house. I had lived here for almost all of my life. How could I leave? I started the car and followed Cal slowly back to his house. Before I turned the corner, I stole another glance at the house. My car turned completely, and other houses blocked the view of my own. For the third time that night, I felt the tears fall.

The Next Morning 

I parked my car in a public garage in Manhattan, next to Cal and Selene. We had left at eight in the morning for the two-hour drive to the city. Now it was 10:10, and I was feeling nervous. I would have to meet Amyranth. I took a deep breath and got out of my car to join Cal and Selene. We walked silently to the house that Amyranth shared. It was on the corner of Eighty Seventh and Central Park West, a huge, four-story house. It was beautiful. Selene rapped hard on the door, and it was answered almost immediately. The door opened slowly, and I saw that no one had opened it. Now I was spooked. "Calm down, Morgan," Selene whispered. "Don't show these witches that you are afraid. You are just as powerful as them, maybe even more powerful than most." That cheered me up slightly. Selene gave me a satisfied smile and walked to the back of the house. We stopped before a tall wooden door. Turning to Cal and me, she said, "I will speak with the leader before calling you in. This may take a while. Have a seat." She pointed lazily to a plush loveseat. Cal and I sank onto it. Selene knocked on the door and entered without waiting for a response. The door clicked loudly behind her.

I don't know how long Cal and I sat there before we heard footsteps. My head swung to the right to see a blond woman come down the hall. She froze when she saw us. "Sgath, what are you doing here? I thought you were in San Francisco. Where is you mother? And who is this?"

"I will answer your questions later, Astrid." My head swung to the left this time. Selene was standing in front of the door, looking confident. "For now I want Morgan." I got to my feet shakily and followed Selene into the room. The only light came from a crackling fireplace. A man stood at a window, watching a squirrel climb a tree. He turned to me, and I almost gasped. I felt like I had seen this man before. He looked so familiar. Before he could say a word, Selene whispered in my ear, "Keep your emotions in check. You know this man, though not personally. You have heard his name." Selene disappeared out the door, and I saw the blond woman, Astrid, waiting for her. I turned back to the man, trying to give off an aura of strength.

"Morgan Rowlands," he said. His voice was like a caress. I detected a faint Scottish accent. "I take it you do not know who I am." I shook my head. "I know you," he replied. "Everyone in Amyranth has heard of you. You only recently discovered your power, but you are strong, very strong. And Selene tells me that you are a pureblood Woodbane. Yes, you would be very helpful to Amyranth. I'm glad you want to join us." I wanted to open my mouth to tell him I only joined to protect my family and boyfriend, but I kept quiet. I needed to make it seem that I wanted to work dark magick.

"I am sick of Woodebane prejudice," I said. "I want to work in a coven where I am equal to everyone else." The man nodded, and I could sense his approval.

"Perhaps I should tell you my name," he replied. The man walked up to me and extended his hand. "Ciaran MacEwan. Pleasure to meet you."

AN: It's getting time to cook, so I guess I'll leave it here. Remember to review!


	3. Father

Chapter 3: Father

Wow, it has been _ages _since I updated anything. I'm a month too late, but I hope everyone had a nice Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanzaa/Yule, and so on. Well, there's not much to do except stay inside and keep warm. There's over a foot of snow on the ground from yesterday's blizzard! I'm praying for no school tomorrow. Some of the snow is slushy, so you slip and slide trying to walk, and all the snow has been pushed to the curb, making it hard to cross the street. And speaking of streets, the snow on them is in piles ranging from about an inch to half a foot. Your foot sinks when you try to cross. Cars are buried, and you can't see their tires. Not very good to walk in if you're wearing school shoes. Hey, the SATs were cancelled, so how about letting schools off? Um, I think that's all that's new. Oh, happy birthday to me in three days (the 26th). I'll be 17, which means I can go to R rated movies alone. I have to wait a few months for my friends' birthdays. Okay, please review!!

JadeMoon

**From last chapter:**

"Perhaps I should tell you my name," he replied. The man walked up to me and extended his hand. "Ciaran MacEwan. Pleasure to meet you."

**Morgan's POV**

I stared at the man who had identified himself as Ciaran MacEwan. I couldn't believe my ears. Ciaran MacEwan! My parents' killer. I suppressed the feeling of rage that came up within me and shook his hand stiffly. Ciaran raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong, Morgan?"

"You…" I whispered. "You killed my parents."

"Excuse me?" Ciaran asked, suddenly suspicious.

"You killed them," I said, sounding stronger. My mind was telling me to stop talking, but I plowed on. "You know the name Maeve Riordan? Your soul mate? And my father, Angus Bramson?" You trapped them in a barn and lit it on fire." I felt tears well up in my eyes, and I stopped talking. Ciaran took a step closer, examining me. His eyes swept me over from head to toe.

"You don't look anything like her. Or Angus. Your eyes…" Ciaran stared into them deeply. Wordlessly, he placed both hands on the sides of my head and closed his eyes. I wanted to resist him, but I couldn't. I let Ciaran look into my life. He only got as far as seeing Maeve a few days after I was born. She was saying, "You have your father's eyes."

"Shi," Ciaran yelled. He stepped away from me, his mouth hanging open, his eyes staring at me more intensely than before.

"What's going on?" I cried.

"You have your father's eyes, Morgan. You have my eyes."

"I don't understand," I said pathetically.

"Morgan, you have my eyes. I'm your father." I shook my head, unable to say anything. My mother's murderer was my father? How? How could this have happened? Maeve never wrote about seeing Ciaran again.

"You can't be my father. I hate you," I whispered fiercely. I turned on my heel and swept out the door. Cal was waiting outside, alone.

"Morgan?" he asked.

"Get away from me," I replied. I threw open the door and stepped out into the frigid Manhattan air.

Hunter's POV 

I was holed up in my room, refusing to come out whenever Sky asked if I would. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, I could barely talk. I just cried all day. Whenever I felt Sky leave the house, I would let out the sobs I'd been suppressing all day. And when she returned, I would cry silently. She didn't understand. She just thought that Morgan and I were good friends who had just begun establishing something more. We weren't even really boyfriend and girlfriend yet. At least, I didn't think so. I had meant to ask Morgan but hadn't gotten the chance.

Sky didn't know entirely how I felt about Morgan. How deep my feelings ran. She didn't know that I had fallen in love with Morgan the first time I'd ever seen her. The way she stared at me when we first met, with barely disguised hatred, the tight way she had held Cal's hand, the way she looked at him. It made me want to try as hard as I could to tear her away from him. Then Cal had done it all himself. He disappeared, leaving Morgan turning to me for comfort. Leaving me to be her teacher. I was so ecstatic.

Then Cal and Selene returned. I was proud when Morgan resisted Cal, when she had inadvertently chosen me over him. She never said she had, and I don't think Morgan even realized she had chosen me. We weren't together yet. She hadn't admitted her love for me. It was around that time when I thought Morgan was my soul mate. She denied her first love for me.

The showdown with Selene came next. She had captured Mary K. to lure Morgan. I, of course, came with her. Morgan had fought valiantly before Selene sent a dark spell spinning towards her. The eerie black smoke entered Morgan's body, sucking up her soul. Morgan was dead almost instantly. Selene disappeared. She didn't care about Mary K. and me. I allowed myself to grieve for a few minutes before taking Morgan's body to the hospital. I then took Mary K. home. She was still out of it. I made up a lie about Morgan's death, saying she had collapsed and was dead when she hit the ground. I didn't know what else to say. I couldn't tell the truth. Morgan's parents were devastated. Mary K., however, just stared at me. She knew I was lying. I wondered how much Morgan had told Mary K. about Wicca. Did she know all the stuff that had gone on with Cal? Morgan's near-death experience? How she felt about Cal, that she thought they were soul mates? I knew Mary K. would talk to me later about my lie. I could feel it.

There was a knock on my door, and Sky called out, "Hunter, I'm going to the store. Do you want anything?"

I cleared my throat and called back, "No, Sky, I'm okay." She sighed, and I could feel her concern through the door.

"Well, if you want anything, witch message me." Her footsteps banged on the stairs. I turned over onto my side, not wanting to break down. I needed to be strong for Morgan's funeral tomorrow. Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.

"Hunter," I heard a female voice whisper. I looked around for her. I was standing in the middle of a foggy field. I could not see anything around me. "Hunter," the voice said again. Morgan appeared in front of me, wearing an ethereal white gown with her hair flowing. She was surrounded by pure white light. "Hunter, you mustn't worry about me. I am fine."

"Morgan," I choked out. "I can't live without you. I love you. You are my soul mate."

Morgan smiled. "I know. I feel the same way. And I will always love you. But I left to protect you and my family. I needed to come with Selene and Cal. Do not worry, they will protect me. Please do not look for me."

"Morgan, are you alive?" She dropped her gaze from mine, but I grabbed her hand and repeated the question again more urgently. "Morgan, if you're alive, I'll find you. Please tell me where you are."

"No, Hunter, leave me be. I am fine. You cannot look for me."

"But are you alive?"

"Yes," Morgan said.

"Then I'll tell your family! There need not be a funeral for you tomorrow. I-"

"No, Hunter, my family must believe the lie. I cannot return to them. Let them bury the fake body. I am with Selene and Cal. If I escape, they will hurt those I care about before coming for me. Just believe that I am well. That should be enough." Morgan stepped towards me and kissed me lightly on the lips. I wanted more, but the fog dissipated, and Morgan disappeared….

I sat up straight in bed and looked at my clock. I had been asleep for five minutes. "Morgan's alive," I whispered.

Author's Note: I hope that was good! It took awhile to write. Please review!!


	4. Blaire

Chapter 4: Blaire

Holy blank, it's been over a year since I updated! I'm re-reading _Sweep_ right now, and I got the sudden urge to update a story today. So here it is, Chapter 4.

JadeMoon

Morgan's POV 

I stalked the chilly city streets until I realized just _how_ cold it really was. I stopped into a Starbucks (how many are there?) for a latte and sat down in a comfy chair by the window. I blew on the latte, not wanting to display my powers in the crowded store. I leaned my head against the cold glass, my breath forming patches of fog. I wiped them away and gazed out at Central Park. The trees were mostly bare, with a few withered leaves hanging from the branches, looking dead.

My brain wanted to process the information that Ciaran was my father, but I kept pushing the thought away. Instead I thought of my family back in Widow's Vale. I wondered when my funeral would be. God, I'm thinking about my funeral in a few days. How sick. I wished I could go, just to see my family one last time. And Hunter… My soul mate. The person I was supposed to be with.

I jerked as a body slid into the seat across from me. It was a flame haired woman who looked to be in her mid thirties, with piercing blue eyes and smooth, unlined skin. She was beautiful. The woman clutched a large coffee and gazed at me, a slight smile on her face. "So you're Morgan Rowlands?" the woman asked.

Keeping my guard up, I gave a tentative yes. The smile broadened and she extended her hand. "I'm glad to have finally met you. My name is Blaire Barton." _I'm a member of Amyranth_, she sent in a witch message. _All four Amyranth covens have heard of you and have been most eager to meet you. I'm glad you live closest to the New York cell. It's always nice to meet young witches with incredibly bright futures ahead of them. You'll soon find that Amyranth circles are intense, with you giving power to the coven and the coven giving power to you. But I know you'll be strong enough to withstand them_.

Blaire smiled again, and I couldn't help but smile back. How could this woman be part of Amyranth? She seemed so warm. Blaire met my eyes, and I could tell she had read my thought. "I'm probably the nicest person there," she said. "Some of the others care only about power and knowledge. I have a life outside of that. Which is why I want to extend a hand of friendship. You have any problems, I want you to know that you don't just have to speak to Selene or Cal."

I nodded quickly. "I'm sure I'll take you up on that." Blaire sat back in her chair and relaxed. Over our drinks, I shared my life with her, and she did the same. Blaire was from Vermont and went to school at New York University. She fell in love with the city and decided to stay here, working as an art historian. She joined Amyranth soon after graduating from NYU's graduate school.

"You'll be the youngest ever member, Morgan. It's something to be proud of. And you'll find that once you're inducted, which is sure to occur, you will have access to every bit of knowledge the coven has. Everything will be shared."

I nodded slowly, processing this. "Is Cal a member?"

"No. He is not strong enough yet. His induction will probably take place in two or three years." Blaire checked her watch and stood up. "I think it's time we get back and explain that abrupt exit. Why did you leave?"

I didn't answer Blaire until we stepped outside. Even though she was pretty much a stranger, I felt like I could share everything with her. Blaire whistled after I finished the story. "Wow. Have you come to terms with it yet?"

I shook my head. "I don't think I will for awhile. I don't know. I'll see." Blaire didn't push any further, and soon we were at the house. As we climbed the steps, I stopped Blaire and asked, "How did you find me?"

Blaire smiled. "By using my senses. Simple as that." Satisfied, I entered the house and we shrugged off our coats. Cal thumped down the stairs.

"Morgan, where have you been?" he asked, sounding concerned.

"Speaking with Blaire at Starbucks." I gestured to Blaire, who waved at Cal and disappeared into another room.

Cal nodded, and he leaned in to whisper to me. "I want you to know she's not as nice as she seems." Confused, I looked Cal in the eyes, wanting him to explain. "Blaire is a hostile woman who will let nothing stand in her way. I've seen how she treats non-Woodbanes. It's a scary site. But in the Amyranth fold, she's by far the nicest person. You can feel safe with her. I would never say the same for witches of other clans."

"Yes, Sgath, you're absolutely right." I jumped as I saw Selene on the staircase.

Cal grinned and turned back to me. "Mom thinks Blaire is trying to take her place." I glanced to see Selene's reaction, but she just laughed.

"Morgan, dear," Selene began, "I'd like you to come upstairs." She beckoned, and I followed her. Waving a quick goodbye to Cal, I walked up the thickly carpeted stairs. Selene led me into a room, and my heart sank when I saw Ciaran sitting there.

Ciaran studied me, and his gaze hurt a bit. "I'll disregard your comments earlier, Morgan. Hopefully you will warm up to me, and I can tell you the full story of your mother and me." I had no choice but to nod. "Please sit here, Morgan." Ciaran got up, offering me his chair. I sat without taking my eyes off him. "Now, I'm afraid this will hurt a bit, but it is necessary." With that, Ciaran took my head in his hands and looked into my mind. This wasn't a tath meanma, though. It was far more painful. I clamped down a cry, and suddenly it was over. Ciaran stepped back, nodding. "You're right, Selene. She's incredibly strong." Selene hurried forward with a cup of something and held it to my lips. I took a sip, and instantly the pain dissolved. I looked up to see Ciaran regarding me again, but this time it did not hurt. "You truly have your parents' powers, Morgan. I'm proud of you." I found this to be somewhat puzzling, but before I could respond, Selene took my arm and led me out of the room. Closing the door behind her, she put her hands on my shoulders.

"Ciaran aggress you should be inducted right away. It will take place tomorrow at midnight. I will come later to help you prepare. You are truly blessed, Morgan." Selene whirled away, leaving me wondering if I was ready to go through with this.

AN: I hope that was okay. And I hope I can update soon.


	5. The Funeral

Chapter 5: The Funeral

After re-reading _Sweep_ for the umpteenth time, I got the urge to pick this up again, so here it is.

**Hunter's POV**

I sat in the second row of the Rowlandses' Catholic church, trying to listen to the priest, but I couldn't take him seriously. The gears in my mind were grinding, and I was itching to leave this place and see if I could get a spell to find Morgan. In front of me sat Morgan's parents, sister, and aunt, along with another woman that Mary K. had told me was her aunt's girlfriend, Paula Steen. Other members of Morgan's family sat on the opposite side of the church.

Sky was next to me and occasionally rubbed my arm, thinking that I needed support to get through this. As soon as we got back home, I would tell her of my dream. I was absolutely sure that she would help me find Morgan. On Sky's other side, Bree was sniffling. I knew this was especially difficult for her, considering how close she and Morgan had been throughout their lives. Plus, they had only recently begun to reconnect. All because of Cal. I felt anger course through my veins, and Sky looked at me inquiringly, having felt my surge of emotion. I shook my head, and luckily Sky let it go.

If Morgan had never met Cal, then she would still be home. But then, I wouldn't have been sent to Widow's Vale to investigate Cal and Selene and would not have met Morgan. I grappled with this thought as Mary K. stepped up to the lectern. She dabbed at her eyes and cleared her throat. "Even though she recently learned that she was adopted, Morgan never wavered in her love for her family and friends. She was angry and confused, but she held no grudge. That's just the kind of person Morgan was- gentle, kind, forgiving, always there to offer me a ride to the mall." There was a soft chuckle throughout the church, and Mary K. gave a small half smile. "Morgan wasn't just a good sister and daughter. She cherished her friends and... the other loves in her life." Mary K. glanced at me briefly, and I was surprised to find my eyes welling. Sky moved a bit closer to me, and I was grateful for her care. "Morgan did not live long enough- not nearly long enough. But I'll always remember her as the best sister I could ever have imagined." Mary K. stepped down and returned to her seat. At that point tears were flowing freely down my cheeks, and I didn't really know why. Maybe I was considering the sacrifice Morgan had made for Mary K. and myself. She turned herself over to the person she hated most in the world just to save us. I hoped I would have had the strength to do the same.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize the funeral had ended. Sky gently prodded me and whispered, "We have to go to the cemetery." I unfolded my long frame and made my way out the door. Morgan's family loaded themselves into black limousines, and Sky held her passenger door open, waiting for me to get in. We all followed the hearse just a few blocks to the cemetery. I had heard sobs as Morgan's casket was lowered. I thought briefly of the fake body inside, wondering how a body double could be made. Selene knew so much that I could never comprehend. I was surprised to see a tear roll down Sky's smooth, pale cheek, and I wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

After the funeral, there was a wake at Morgan's house. I was a bit surprised that the wake was after the funeral and burial, but Mary K. had told me that her parents wanted to get those two things out of the way so they could concentrate on remembering happy memories with Morgan. Sky and I had brought a fruit basket, which we handed to another of Morgan's aunts. She thanked us, and I was surprised when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to find Mary K. standing behind me. "I'm sorry if I startled you. I was wondering if we could talk for a second?" Sky, taking the hint, went off to find Raven. "Let's go up to my room," Mary K. replied. "No one will bother us there."

She pulled out her desk chair for me to sit on, and she collapsed on her bed, kicking off her shoes. "All the adults are going to try and drown their sorrows, and I'm not in the mood to be around that now." I nodded, wondering what Mary K. wanted to talk about, but unwilling to ask outright. She surprised me by looking straight into my eyes and asking, "Morgan's not dead, is she?" My mouth dropped open, and all I could do was stare. How could Mary K. have broken thorough Selene's spell? She wasn't even a regular witch, let alone a blood witch!

I swallowed and said hesitantly, "Yes, she's alive."

I expected Mary K. to jump up, eyes blazing, and yell at me to go find her. Instead she nodded and sighed. "I thought so. I... remember something. From the night with Selene. I remember Morgan saying that she would do something for Selene. My next memory is of Morgan lying dead on the ground. I know there's something missing in between. Like part of my memory has been wiped..." She looked up at me, and I saw something strange in her eyes- she looked like a confused little girl, and I couldn't help but get up and wrap her in my arms. Mary K. started crying- sobs wracked her body, and she held onto me tightly. When she finally stopped, she stepped back, seeming embarrassed to break down in front of me. I had a sudden, vivid memory of Morgan, crying in my arms after discovering the truth about her parents' death. Goddess, had that been only a few days ago? The same day Morgan "died."

"You love her, don't you?" Mary K. asked me.

"Yes, but I never got the chance to tell her. I wonder if I ever will." Mary K. grasped my arm and stared up at me.

"You will get the chance. I just... have this feeling that we'll find her. And my feelings usually turn out to be correct." Mary K. glanced at her watch and sighed. "We should probably go back downstairs before we're missed."

**Morgan's POV**

I sat in front of the fireplace in my room, gazing into the flames. I bit back a laugh as I watched my own funeral. My eyes, craving Hunter, sought him out. Tears coursed down his cheeks, and my heart constricted painfully. I ached to wipe the tears away and found my hand inches away from the fire. The heat of the flames warmed my hand, and the image winked out. I sat back and tried to dispel a coming headache. I had a strange dream while I had been napping yesterday. I was speaking to Hunter, letting him know that I was alive and that he should let me go, that I couldn't return to him. Hunter vowed to find me, and I had woken up to find my pillow soaked with tears. I longed to be with Hunter, but Cal was already all over me. I was supposed to be studying for my induction into Amyranth, and Cal insisted on sitting next to me, teaching me. Sometimes he would just stare at me, and whenever I looked over at him, he would smile and go back to watching. Yeah.

Selene had gone back to treating me like she had in the beginning of my relationship with Cal. She offered to bring me teas to help with concentration and, whenever I came across something that confused me, she would appear at my door and help. Normally I would have been suspicious, but after doing tath meanma with her, I knew that her intentions were true. Selene really did want to see me come into my powers and didn't want to take them for herself. I felt someone come close and then heard a tap on my door. "Come in," I called. Selene swept into the room, looking beautiful in a blood red robe.

"Morgan, I'm sorry to bother your studying, but I need you. We need to remove the spell that bound Belwicket's tools to you." I felt my knees shake a bit as I remembered something Cal had told me before he tried to kill me- that ripping my tools from me would hurt. "There will be no pain," Selene said softly. "It does not hurt if you willingly unbind them." Feeling a bit better, I followed her downstairs to a small room. "Amyranth members can use this room for their own spells, as long as they purify it afterward to remove traces of the spell. Come, sit." I sat in the middle of the floor, and Selene placed my tools in front of me. She then drew a circle around the two of us, stepped inside, and closed it. The spell was relatively simple, and Selene and I chanted in unison, our voices winding together. She was right- I felt no pain. Afterwards we burned sage to purify the room, and I went back to my studying. Selene said there was still preparation to be done before my induction.

I was in the middle of memorizing a complicated chant when Cal opened my door without knocking. "Cal!" I exclaimed. "I could have been naked!"

"I wish," he said, smiling. I laughed at his easy humor, something I had forgotten in the time since he had disappeared. Cal took my hand and pulled me to my feet. "What do you say we go out for a walk? Some fresh air will do you good."

We entered Central Park, and I gave a jolt of surprise when I saw a Salvation Army Santa nearby. I had completely forgotten about the holidays in all the recent hubbub. I wondered if my parents would still carry out their traditions this year without me. Without warning I collapsed onto a stone bench, feeling completely deflated. Cal sat down next to me and took my hand. "I know you miss them, Morgan. But it was all for the best. If you hadn't come with Selene and me, then your parents would be mourning for both their daughters, and your coven and other friends would double their mourning as well." He completely neglected Hunter, which didn't surprise me. I had on more than one occasion felt the depths of each one's hate for the other.

"Are you nervous about being inducted into Amyranth?" I nodded, a fresh wave of fear coming over me. Selene believed that I was strong enough to become a member, but I didn't know how to fully tap into my power. If I did, I'd be more confident about the induction. Cal squeezed my hand and smiled. "Don't doubt yourself, Morgan. Never do that. You've got the most amazing potential, and with Amyranth, it won't go to waste. You'll learn how to explore your powers and then some. The two of us, together, can overcome them and take over ourselves." Startled, I met his eyes, and he nodded firmly. "That's right, Morgan. Selene has her plans, and I've got my own as well. I want us to take control of the coven for ourselves. Make everyone bow down to us. No one would be able to match us, Morgan. Not Blair, not Selene, not even Ciaran. That's why I need to ask you this, Morgan, and I pray to the Goddess you say yes." I closed my eyes, feeling dread seep into my veins. "Morgan, I love you with all my heart. Will you join me in a handfasting?"

AN: I feel like I'm on a tear, so hopefully the next chapter will be up soon.


End file.
